Oh For The Love Of A Dragon Slayer
by Cana dreyar
Summary: what happens when four dragon slayers and their lovers are targeted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Nightmare

I do not own Fariytail !

Gray was walking down an uneven path through a forest no clue where his feet were taking him. ''Wait where as he''? How did he get here? His mind was swimming in a pit of darkness turning up no answers, as to how or why he was here? After what felt like five minutes Gray found himself standing in front of what looked like a huge castle. Unsure of what to do Gray decided he would just go back the way he came. With that in mind Gray began walking back the way he thought he had come. Gray walked and walked and walked utterly confused when he once again found himself standing in front of the enormous castle.

He quickly looked in all directions, his head spinning to match that of the earth. Deciding there must be a reason that his feet brought him back here. To the exact spot he was only moments before. Quietly and carefully Gray made his way to the door prepared to open it only for it to open on its own. Upon entering the castle a fowl stench of blood and illness, filled Grays nose. The floor was made of black and white tiles. While the walls were a greyish black color. All things considered the place still looked well kept. How ever Gray hasn't seen a single person since he came in. The place made Gray uncomfortable it was to quiet for his liking.

. !

Gray heard his name being yelled by, wait was that Natsu why would Natsu yell his name! It sent chills down Grays spine. Natsu asked Gray quietly, almost as if he was afraid. Grays brain was sending him warnings of danger all around.

Gray!

There it was again. Natsu Gray yelled as he ran as fast as his shaky legs would carry him. He ran as if his life depended on it, and when he came to the end of the hall and saw a set of stairs leading to the basement. He dashed down the steps and saw a row of wooden doors, with a small opening towards the top of the bars across it. He peered in the six rooms he passed seeing nothing he moved to continued to check the rest of the rooms. But before he could completely walk away he clearly heard his name through a sniffle. He used his magic to make a key having figured out the door was locked. Placing the key in the lock and turning it with shaky hands he opened the door, and Gawked at what he saw Natsus arms were chained above his head by chain hanging from the ceiling with one ankle chained to the all behind him.

Upon further observation Gray saw that their were chains attached all over, the ceiling and walls. Their were no windows anywhere in the castle, or the cells. Gray having ran to Natsu's side Froze the chain breaking it, and catching Natsu as he fell. He then moved to the chain around Natsu's ankle and tried to freeze it but the chain only absorbed his magic. Gray quickly turned around to go find something to break the chain around Natsu's ankle, he gently laid Natsu down on his back. But before he could go Natsu grabbed is arm. ''Don't go'' he pleaded.'' But Natsu I have to find away to get the chain off replied Gray, and we need to get you to Porlyusica'' Gray added as he saw the countless bruises and cuts that littered Natsu's body. ''I have something I want to confess'' began Natsu. ''You can tell me about it once I get you out of here'' interrupted Gray, as he patted Natsu's shoulder careful of the many black and purple bruises. ''It cant wait continued Natsu, as Gray left him to hunt for something to remove the chain around Natsu's ankle. Upon returning having found nothing, Gray found Natsu unconscious dying. Gray helled Natsu in his arms ''No'' he yelled Natsu wake up you cant die, not like this you still haven't told me what you wanted to tell me Natsu wake up screamed gray again folding in on himself hugging Natsu closer as he cried into Natsu's unconscious bruised and broken body.

Gray sat up in bed with tears pouring from his eyes. Having had this nightmare for the second night. ''Natsu'' thought Gray I have to make sure he's alright. Gray got up and walked out of his room not even getting dressed, Bang Grays apartment door was blasted open. Gray turned around and went back in his room and froze his door shut with his devil slayer ice hoping it would hold. He walked to his door and proceeded to place his ear on the layer of ice he put their. He listened intently but could only hear muffled noises drawing closer. As far as he could tell, they were just down the hall coming up the stairs. Gray turned around positioned himself at the opposite wall, placing one hand in the other. His only thought ''Natsu''. In the hall the enemy placed his hand on Grays bedroom door, ''its sealed with his ice magic'' he muttered under his breath. ''what do we do'' asked one of the men who was beside him. ''watch'' answered the man who was clearly in charge. He placed his hand under his mouth as if he were going to blow a kiss. He blew the words explosion dance towards Grays door, his eyes turning pure red from determination. Grays door exploded, wood and ice went flying in all directions. A two-inch thick piece of wood caught Gray in the shoulder, pushing its way past meat and muscle, and stopping when it hit bone. ''Agh'' Gray yelled through clenched teeth as he stood, back pressed against the wall as he pulled it from his shoulder. He again got ready for battle, ''Ice-Cannon'' screamed Gray the ball of ice sending the enemy right back out the door. Gray took this moment to run to his dresser on shaky legs, he opened the drawer and pulled out a shirt which he pressed to his wound. ''Ugh'' he grunted as he applied more pressure to his shoulder. As Gray wrapped the shirt around his shoulder, and tied it as best he could. Explosion Claw yelled the leader having stood back up, ''crap I forgot about him'', thought Gray. Not having time to escape Gray made an ice shield. The impact of the hit shattering Grays shield and sent him flying away from the dresser to hit the wall successfully knocking the wind out of him. Gray watched in horror as the leader snapped his fingers and three men, whom Gray had not seen before advanced on him. Gray jumped to his feet and tried to resist, but his vision began to blurr, and he fell back down again. The man to his left laughed and grabbed Grays arm, Gray pulled away and attempted to elbow the guy in the stomach. But the man dodged and grabbed Grays arm again, as the man to his right grabbed Grays other arm. ''Still have some fight in you'' spoke the leader. He walked closer to Gray grinning at the pain already evident on Grays face. ''I guess the explosion did a number on you'' he smiled as he pressed down on Grays shoulder with his right hand, and placing a left hook right above Grays temple. Grays head was knocked to the right and rolled forward hanging their and unmoving. His black hair hung down sticking to his face from sweat. His breathes coming in short pants every two seconds, and his eyes feeling heavy as he finally slipped into the nothingness of unconsciousness. ''Alright'' the leader said as he bent down and placed what looked like a rubber band around Grays ankle, he then proceeded to place shackles of different material around Grays wrists. ''Load him in the magic powered car and make sure he cant escape if he wakes up'' bellowed the leader, with a grin on his face that matched that of the cheschire cat. The three men then proceeded to drag Gray out of the room and down the stairs, and out of the apartment. Then without mercy they threw him in the back seat, then the two that dragged him sat on either side of him and held him in place even in his unconscious state. The leader then sat across form the three and smiled ''Lets go catch us a fire dragon'' he roared.

The third man began to drive towards the train station where they had an accomplice who reserved them a whole car to transport them and Gray to the next town over so they can arrive before the rest of team Natsu. Upon arriving at the train station Gray was still unconscious. So the men grabbed his arms and pulled him to the train where the end car was opened for them to board, the door closing behind them sealing them and Gray inside. The leader ordered that Gray be put in a seat in the far back, Listening to their orders they tied Gray to the seat the leader pointed to.

Gray was walking and he couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black and he couldn't feel anything no wind, not even the pain he was sure he should be feeling. Gray hadn't cried sense he last saw Deliora, but he didn't care he cried for Natsu, He cried for his guild, he cried for his parents, and he cried out in fear. He was scared and he never felt so scared in his life since Deliora. ''Natsu you idiot find me'' he cried. ''Use your nose, get a gut feeling or something find me, save me.

Gray began to stir, and he woke up to see the leader smiled and handed something to one of the men who smiled in return. Gray began to panic he closed his eyes only to open them back up to a hand clamped over his mouth and a stinging pain in his neck. They were injecting a clear liquid into Grays veins, Gray squirmed in the mans grasp but before Gray could scream or say anything he fell into the depths of unconsciousness welcoming it as a gift from the pain and fear of reality.

Gray found himself hanging up by chains across from Natsu, his breathing became painful and his shoulder began to hurt, and his head began to ache. Gray fought his chains but could not get free. ''Natsu'' he screamed , Gray couldn't get away from the pain, it was everywhere.

Within another hour the train stopped and four men and an unconscious boys body, could be seen slipping through the crowd of people. Walking half a mile from the station, the leader determined it to be a good spot. The master said they should pass through here, lay the boy in the middle of the road on his side tuck the chain under his body, the rubber material still on his ankle. We need to get Natsu close enough for our plan to work, good.

Natsu's group just passed the train station, having walked at Natsu's insistence when Natsu's back tensed and his nose caught a certain ice mages scent. Natsu turned toward Erza, ''didn't Gray say he wasn't coming''? ''Yeah, he said he wasn't feeling well yesterday' 'answered Erza. ''Then why do I smell him''? replied Natsu. At that Lucy stopped complaining, and followed after Erza and Natsu. Natsu abruptly stopped at the site before him, causing Erza and Lucy to run into his back, gasping at what they too saw. Gray squeezed his eyes shut upon hearing noise nearby Natsu bent down and felt Grays neck for a pulse, but as soon as he touched Grays neck. Grays eyes snapped open and he tried to roll away, but natsu caught the chains and stopped him. Ignoring his anger t the fact that Grays wrists were chained together. He again placed his hand in Grays neck but this time to keep him still, Grays breathing was labored and his heart was beating rapidly as if it wanted to rip through his chest. ''Gray calm down'' yelled Natsu, as he saw tears flood the others eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Raging Fire

Racing Fire

Only own the bad guys

Natsu held Grays body in place as Erza tried to cut the bindings off, but finding it difficult since the material was magic proof, the blade just slid off. ''Erza what the heck are you doing?, cut them off '' Natsu screamed till his throat was bleeding. ''Natsu its not working the material must be magic proof I can't cut it''. Get away Gray screamed as his tear filled eyes stared at the man behind the group. Hearing the pained voice of the raven sent a flurry of hope through Nastu's body until Grays words registered in his brain. Natsu spun around and told the girls to keep trying, as he faced there opponent and the man that clearly did this to his friend / crush even though he would never tell the last part to anyone. ''So your the famous salamander?'' yelled the mystery man, '' thats me and I'm gonna kick your ass'' answered Natsu smirking like there was no tomorrow. '' Oh we will see about that laughed his opponent, placing his hand under his mouth as if to blow a kiss. ''N.. move'' yelled Gray breaking Natsu's train of thought in time to dodge the attack. Moments later a tree blew up behind Natsu startling the girls and causing Happy's fur to stand on its end. ''You should go to sleep Gray you don't look so good shouted the mysterious man as he whispered a single word into the wind and the next thing Natsu knew a spell was flying towards Gray and the girls Erza came out off shock first grabbing Gray and Lucy pulling them away, as Happy took to the sky. Gray screamed out in pain as the spell came in contact with his shoulder Erza having not gotten him out of the way in time.'' Well damn that won't do lets try this'' another spell was sent towards Gray this one looked way more powerful than the last. It took Gray right out of Erza's hand and flung him into a tree successfully knocking the wind form Grays lungs. ''Gray'' Yelled Natsu and the others hearing the ice mage groan in what seemed like answer. ''Now shall we do battle Natsu Dragneel''. Fire danced in Natsu's eyes as he threw a fire dragons roar straight into the enemy knocking him back into a boulder. Quickly Natsu ran towards the enemy and prepared to send a fire dragons wing attack. ''Well lets see if your all bark and no bite Fire Dragon''. Natsu pauses and smiles before speaking, you seem to know our names so what is yours'' shouted Natsu fire dancing on his tongue , as scales broke out across his beautifully tanned skin. Gray loved to see Natsu like this He was absolutly gorgeous, each scale perfectly placed adding to the ferocious glare Natsu was giving the enemy .

Gray smiled in Erza's arms to which she looked at him confused, Gray just smiled and closed his eyes and let his body relax, the magic to strong to ignore. ''Gray fight it'' screamed Natsu as he attacked the man in front of him without mercy. ''Happy take Gray to a doctor'' shouted Erza, ''Aye'' Happy cheered, about to pick Gray up when he heard Natsu scream at him. It happened so fast Happy didn't have time to react, he was knocked to the ground by a huge explosion, when three men stepped out from behind a tall and healthy looking tree all wearing brown vest over white t shirts and bluejeans with black shoes. All wearing a smirk that made them look like idiots rather than making the look scary, ''Really thats the best you can do Erza looks scarier than that on her best days'' shouted Natsu receiving a glare from Erza. _''I will make him pay for that later'' thought Erza,_ being brought out of her thoughts by one of the men grabbing Gray and holding a knife to his neck Surrender Salamander laughed the other man smirking the same dumb smirk the others wore. ''Don't you dare'' shouted Gray interrupting Natsu's train of thought. Listening to Gray Nasu lost it and screamed ''Get your fucking hands away from him, Natsu threw kicks and punches at the leader attack after attack his fire growing hotter by the second with his temper. It scared Erza and Lucy alittle to see how strong Natsu could become when his family was involved. Ants successfully knock the enemy into another tree with a right hook and a swift kick to the stomach .''Now let my fried go and i might not kill you'' growled Natsu crouching as if he was going to run full speed at a moments notice. here is one flaw in your plan Natsu Dragneel i cannot be beaten. ''Lucy we need to help Natsu'' whispered Erza. ''How they have them surrounded''. The man holding Gray took his head in hand and began to beat his head against the ground crushing his head and leaving a bloody trail down the side of his face dripping from his chin Gray began to fight back to his best ability the magic from before clearly still trying to win over his mind, Natsu looked to Erza not knowing what to do in that moment he wanted nothing more but to surrender, watching Gray struggle like that fighting back, but not having the strength to get away tore at Natsu's heart. Looking to the ground his bangs falling to cover his eyes he asked for Grays forgiveness. Everyones eyes grew twice in size when they saw Natsu raise his hands up in surrender and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear **''** **I surrender''** especially Gray.

''N..N..NATSU NOOOO'' whimpered Gray voice hoarse from silent screams he bent over and puked nothing but blood finding its way up his throat, falling to the ground as the world began to spin and the ground rushed towards his face. ''Good to hear'' smiled the maniac who sent an explosion dance towards Natsu so fast Natsu didn't have time to dodge getting hit in the stomach causing him to yell out in pain . Trying t o stand Natsu fell what the hell he groaned, as the men placed the same material that was on grays wrist and ankle around his own. ''Natsu,Gray'' shouted Lucy and Erza grabbing an unconscious Happy and getting ready for battle. '''Sorry but my fights not with you, goodbye you may or may not see your friends again _**HAHAHAHA**_ he laughed as the five disappeared without a trace. ''Lucy fell to her knees ''Erza what are we gonna do Gray is injured''.''For that matter so is Natsu'' her voice sounding as though she is on the verge of crying.''Lucy'' shouted Erza snapping the blonde back to reality. ''We'll find them Lucy I promise, this won't drag them down their stronger than that. Oh o..okay answers Lucy wiping her tears, and running after Erza a new found hope sparkling in her eyes. It took them about two days to return to fairy tail .

 _ **Two days later.**_

Natsu woke up his hands chained above his head, his magic stolen, ''Gray'' thought Natsu as he thrashed around trying to find the ice mage, all he noticed was there were chains everywhere but on the set beside him in particular Natsu could see and smell fresh blood, on the chains and underneath them. Natsu panicked he started to wiggle his hands trying to get free he had to make sure Gray was alright, he had to protect him, they had to escape and get Gray to pourlusica.

It seemed like hours before Natsu heard footsteps at the door shuffling, before the door opened and Gray was none to gently dragged in still unconcious. All he could feel was cold everywhere, he groaned in pain as his hands were chained above his head, when the men left thinking he was alone Gray cried out n pain his body convulsing without his permission. ''Gray'' Natsu screamed out of fear, gaining the others attention and the men who had recently left. ''N..N..Natsu'' whispered Gray s the men came back in and again injected his convulsing body with a clear liquid, his eyes rolling back in his head once more.''Gray'' shouted Natsu again ''what the hell did you just put in him'' screamed Natsu furious. Poor little drago snickered the men, again ,leaving Natsu in silence.


	3. Chapter 3 Loving Green

The guild had been searching for Gray and Natsu, for little over a week since Titania and Lucy came back with the unfortunate news that two of there strongest mages were taken. Furious the guild members had left no stone un turned until they found Grays necklace and Natsu scarf on the ground not far from their last known sighting. ''Im calling it lets go back, we'll figure out what to do next'' ordered Laxus to his team. Who on the insistence from Mira decided to look at the battle sight again, the group made their way towards the magic powered car that was only there because Laxus lost a coin match with Evergreen. Upon hearing a screeching noise Laxus told the others he would walk and that they should go ahead , ''Laxus is everything alright'' questioned Freed. ''Yeah i'll catch up I'm still just bit queasy form the trip here, okay don't worry, answered Laxus looking towards Freed catching a faint blush covering his cheeks ''okay'' replied Freed. With that Laxus waited till they were out of sight before he started listening and walking towards the sound. Laxus saw three figures standing in the shadows just barely visible, ''who the hell are you'' he yelled. Suddenly he snapped and turned around hearing someone clapping behind him '' congradulations your dragon friend didn't even sense us, but i think that was because his proximity to his mate, and the fact that his mate was hurt'' laughed the man in front of him. ''Who the hell are you'' Laxus repeated adding a growl to the end in case the man before him didn't get the message. ''Me ha I'm the enemy of all dragons and their mates'' he snikered , you'll find out my name soon enough now all Ineed you to do is run back to your mate young dragon. ''What the hell'' growled Laxus as the men behind had moved forward and injected him with something clear, before he could do anything Laxus fell to the ground in agony. His sides were on fire, his throat burned and his only thought Freed, he took off in a full out run heading the guild with a growl rapidly closing the distance. Laxus knew he had to protect Freed this man was their enemy and he was dangerous heck he'd already captured two guild members.

Laxus barreled into the guild his eyes nothing but white and scales on his arms and and his body twice its normal size, He sniffed the are as if searching for something Gajeel was the first notice.''Oi sparky what are you in dragon force for'' he was met with silence. ''Laxus my boy what is wrong'' shouted Makarov from up stairs, he too was met in silence. Until Laxus caught an especially strong scent infiltrating his nostrils, his head jerked towards the bar were Freed sat conversing with Mira. ''Oh grumbled Gajeel, and before anyone could ask what he knew Laxus walked up to Freed and turned him in his bar stool before claiming his lips as his own , their kiss creating electricity as Freed kissed back. Before long Laxus stepped in front of Freed and growled towards the door, before telling Gajeel to get Freed out of the guild, by this time the other guild members had came out of their shock and just watched.

Bang the door flew off its hinges and where it once was stood four men, three in the shadows and one in the light good little dragon he laughed. Now your much stronger perfect, Laxus attacked before he could even finish his sentence leaving the guild and Freed shocked at the mere strength Laxus used from the beginning. Laxus grunted when the man in front of him ducked and rolled away from his left hook, ''sorry i don't want to be fried today ok, but I am rather interested in your little mate here'' ''Get the fuck away from him'' Laxus shouted angry at Gajeel for not getting Freed out in time , but knowing Gajeel had tried, and for that he was words that registered in Freed's head was '' I'm Laxus mate''. Laxus was ready to charge but before he could the man held a knife to Freed's neck the rune mage coming out of his previous shock, and trying to fight back when another man grabbed onto him and injected him with a clear liquid. ''Laxus'' he cried in fear that the blonde would do something he would regret, as his eyes rolled back and he was met with darkness. He fell limp in his kidnappers arms, as Laxus couldn't contain his anger anymore, ''fight me you bastard'' he shouted trying to keep from crying. I''m sorry but as we all know i don't play fair'', he looked to Erza ''right Titania'' he shouted on the edge of laughter when he ate a mouthful of lightning, you shouldn't look away from your opponent shouted Laxus.


	4. Chapter 4

''You shouldn't look away from your opponent'' spat Laxus, Not willing to let the one he loves be taken without a fight. Well this wasn't supposed to take this long pouted the enemy getting ready for battle. He smiled the smile of a maniac his face shrouded in darkness, as all the men behind Laxus face's transformed in to that of their leader. In unison all three men placed there hands under their mouths and whispered ''Explosion dance''. The attack hit Laxus in the back and sent him flying in to the railing, landing on the steps he stood up shaking his head to send the weariness away. ''Lightning dragons roar'' shouted Laxus sending a funnel of lightning towards the enemy sending him into the wall, the rest of the guild stood stunned by Laxus strength, _''Has he always been that strong''_ thought Makarov as Laxus kicked the enemy into a table before Grabbing him and lifting him up ready to beat his head into the floor when, the man again smiled pointing behind Laxus ''did you forget that we have the upper hand here''.

Laxus looked behind him seeing Freed being held up by his hair a look of discomfort on his face even in his unconscious state.''Surrender now Laxus Dreyar or your mate over there will pay the price''.Laxus growled when the man screamed an explosion sent him into the guild members who all scattered except Gajeel, who caught Laxus and helped him stand until Laxus snarled and Gajeel saw the most surprising thing Laxus let a tear fall down his cheek and land on the wooden floor the guild was beyond shock. Laxus pushed away and fell to his knees these men were strong and they had gotten lucky, blood ran down laxus back and chest he couldn't really see blood was falling into his eyes from his heads meeting with the wall. Freedsmhead was being beaten against the wall and, Laxus couldn't take it anymore everyone was surprised by his next words **''I surrender Just don't hurt him** **anymore''**

Laxus raised his hands up much like Natsu had ''good to know'' the leader waved his hand and the man beating Freeds head against the wall stopped, walked over and placed a rubber material around Laxus and Freeds ankles and wrists. ''Sorry but we have to run, we'll be seeing you fairy's '' ,spoke the leader sending a powerful explosion straight towards Laxus who couldn't even try to dodge. Lexus eyes met his grandfathers and they both had tears leaving tracks down their faces , the explosion sent him through the guild doors. Breaking them and sending him over the final threshold into unconsciousness, the guild stood there as the leader stood there looking at them with aa smirk on his face my name is Ryner and you will get to know me well before I'm done with your turned his cape flowing behind him for more effect his laughter sending chills down everyones spines, and with a snap of his fingers all six disappeared, leaving the guild in shambles.

When Laxus woke up his head ached and his wrists hurt from being pulled above his head holding his weight for so long. He heard a very familiar voice calling to him ''Laxus'' he looked to his side and saw Natsu, He looked okay mostly besides a cut to his cheek and his stomach looked to be bleeding. Laxus opened his mouth to say somthing when heard a grumbling noise and turned to the man chained beside Laxus his unmistakeable green hair falling out of its tie and flowing over his shoulder all there clothes tattered and ripped showing of there stomachs. ''Laxus whats going on'' asked Freed, His own head aching and his body feeling like it was on the wrong side of Laxus lightning/ Freed began trying to wiggle free from the chains around his wrists and the one around his ankle, his eyes slowly scanning everyone in the room Natsu's lip bleeding and a cut on his cheek his stomach looked pretty bad, and Laxus had a bloody face and his arms had bruises on them.

The worst of the three being gray his lip was busted like Natsu's and his nose was bleeding,he had red/puffy eyes and a swollen left cheek. His hair was sticking to his face from sweat and blood,His side swollen and bruised an ugly flurry of purple,black, and blue. He also noted Gray was paler than usual,Gray and Natsus bruises around their wrists and ankles were darker than his and Laxus's But what worried them the most was Grays breathing was labored and there was a shirt wrapped around Grays arm soakd and dripping with blood, No one could even tell what color the shirt was supposed to be.

''Natsu what the hell happened to Gray?'' asked Laxus breaking the silence.

Before Natsu could answer a man came in and grabbed the chains around Freed and began to unlock them Laxus was pulling against his chains yelling for them to bring Freed bak as he was non to gently pulled out of their prison, and out of Laxus worried eyes.

Freed screaming in agony was all Laxus and Natsu could here, Natsu heard sniffling and looked upssurprised to see Laxus scream tears falling from his eyes like a river his only words.

''Bring him back to me''


	5. Chapter 5

**A few hours earlier**

Freed was in agony his capture's had tied him down to a stone slab and pulled one arm through a leather strap hooked to a weird machine, they turned it on and laughed at Freed's pain as the machine pulled Freed;s arm until it was dislocated. He felt as though his arm would rip off at any moment, and he couldn't seem to stop screaming after three hours his voice was hoarse and no more than a whisper. The men had stopped the machine and left him like that for awhile his arm burning.

 **Present time**

Freed had a blindfold on and his hands and feet were tied to the half chair he was sitting on, he was gasping trying to catch his breath, before he was yet again pulled back and submerged in water up to his chest, once again being brought up sputtering and coughing up water that threatened to fill his 's arm was sore and his lungs burned as well as his nose was probably broken from the punch he had received earlier for fighting back. ''Now Freed were going to try something new it seemed to cause the dark haired mage a lot of pain, so I'm just itching to try it on you''. ''Hold him firmly'' instructed Ryner, to which his crooked followers obeyed. Freed gulped not knowing what to do, his chin was held up so he was looking to the cieling. As he felt a piece of leather go around his neck, and Ryner picked up a bloody blade that had no handle and attached it to the piece of leather ''Release him he ordered'' once his face wasn't being held Freed tried to look down, but found himself looking back up for when he tried to look down he about impaled his chin on the blade and had also pushed the blade into his chest. After what felt like hours Freed was having trouble keeping his head up but lucky for him the contraption was removed moments later. He was once again beaten.

Freed had been gone for hours and the two heard no more screaming. Laxus wrists were bloody and the skin was torn from constantly being pulled to hard against its bindings ''Laxus you need to stop, your only hurting yourself''. Mumbled Natsu knowing full well Laxus wouldn't listen. ''Natsu he's injured you heard him screaming I have to help him, cried Laxus not even caring that he was crying in front of Natsu. ''When''? asked Natsu looking at Laxus completely serious.''Right before we were captured'',''I kissed him in the guid in front of everyone'' answered Laxus. ''What about you two'' inquired Laxus nodding towards Gray, we haven't I was afraid he'd say no so I didn't tell him that he was my mate. Id rather be his friend, instead of being rejected''. Natsu's rambling was cut short when they heard ''Dumb ass fire breather''. The two glanced at Gray who was looking Natsu, I have always felt the same …. I have loved you from the moment we met using our fights to hide my feelings, panted Gray.

''I Im sorry Gray I didn't know and I was scared'' you wouldn't want me heck I didn't even know if you were into males, ''You've had Juvia fawning over you I just didn't know how to ask you''. ''Well Natsu I'm yours now so your not getting rid of me''.

Out of respect to Natsu and Gray about their person al feelings Laxus tuned them out thinking only of Freed, and how he wanted to tear their captures into tin y pieces and feed them to the animals. A squeaking sound brought the three 's attention to the door to see long green hair sticking to Freeds dirty face, with sweat and water, the men chained Freed up ignoring the growl they received from Laxus and left. As soon as the door shut Laxus looked to Freed, and seeing his lip busted in two different places and his pale skin covered in bruises, his hair dripping water, bruises on the side of his head from a blindfold tied to tight. Laxus nearly lost it he screamed every curse word he knew and probably made a few of his own, when a familiar scent entered the dragon slayers nose he looked to the cell door. A woman with long dark yellow hair, eyes to match Laxus's walked in with a bucket of water and a first aid kit. Glancing to the two growling dragon slayers she made her way to Gray calling for a guard.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Before the mysterious woman walked in!**_

''Natsu, what happened to Gray''? asked Laxus

''Laxus I don't know, one minute we left him at the guild, then the next day whenever that was, we find him lying in the road in front of us and his shoulder bleeding like crazy''. As if to agree with Natsu the two dragon slayers heard a SPLAT sound, they looked at each other then looked to Gray. Where they saw blood dripping from to form a puddle beneath the ice mage. ''Gray, Gray the two began to yell, ''Laxus whats going on''? Questioned Freed. Gray began to pant clearly a result of being severely beaten he received. His face was bloody and his skin was covered in bruises all over, Gray grunted as if in answer. His eyes opening to slits ''NA..T.. '' Gray began coughing up blood.'' Gray don't say anything your awake thats the main thing'' cried Natsu as Gray's breathing became labored and it was as if his lungs wouldn't let him take in air, he began wheezing and coughing up more blood as he tried to suck in air.

An alarm went off and a woman with blonde hair and eye's to match Laxus, ran in with three guy's she ran straight to Gray you over did it this time she scolded. Unchain him she ordered, the men obeyed and about laid Gray in his own blood puddle, not caring. When she stopped them over her she said pointing to a spot closer to Natsu, who she smiled at.

Once Gray was where she wanted she began to flip him over on his side, then she rubbed his back till he was done coughing up blood for now. She flipped him back over and froze, when she paid close attention to see he was a Fairytail wizard. Natsu, Laxus, and Freed were a little surprised she looked as though she knew the symbol well, like it lit a dying flame deep within her. ''Leave'' she ordered lifting Grays shirt she looked on in disgust at his bruised and battered body, here she smiled as she soothingly rubbed ointment on them. After that she grabbed the shirt around his shoulder , pausing as he flinched and screamed he grabbed her hand and removed it with his own bloody one. Gray grunted from the pain of his shoulder being touched he clutched it and rocked back and forth to the best of his ability at the moment, it hurt so bad it felt like his shoulder was ripping apart. Shhhh she soothed I'm just going to remove this shirt and clean it, Gray reluctantly let go of his shoulder after Natsu calmed him down and thanked her. This time she carefully grabbed the shirt again, slowly cutting it piece by piece so as to cause Gray as little pain as possible. Still Gray slammed his eye's shut the pain, as she assessed the damage ''thats not good'' she mumbled before cleaning it and sewing it closed and lastly she bandaged his shoulder.

She placed her hand on his forehead '' he has a fever'' she whispered, she reached inside her bag and pulled out some medicine and placed it in Gray's just looked at her until he heard Laxus say ''you can trust her Gray'' reassured Gray took the medicine and passed out, getting up she decide to check the others for serious wounds. She walked to Natsu and scanned his body finding no severe wound, she stopped when her eye's landed on his fairy tail symbol. Next she moved to Laxus, she saw his fairy tail symbol although his a little different than the rest his was surrounded by a tattoo, she smiled it was beautiful. Her eye's moved to his face and her heart stopped he had eye's just like her's, and the only other person she ever knew that had eye's like her was her son, but her now ex husband killed him. Without realizing it she raised her hand to his face and began to cry, she looked at Freed's symbol to after making sure he to was taken care of.

She looked back at Laxus one more time before going back to Gray, tears still filled her eye's. ''What did I do''? asked Laxus, ''why did you start crying''? ''It's nothing'' she replied giving him a weak smile. A flashback took over Laxus mind as he was six again the day his mother left, and he saw his father beat his mother her blonde hair in a ponytail and her eye's he'd the same sadness and weak smile as the woman before him. Laxus stared her in the eye's they stared at each other for a good minute, before she rushed back to Gray because the three men from earlier came back. ''Times up they began, yes yes whatever she growled with a fierceness to match that of Laxus turning around she mumbled enough for the dragons layers to hear I'll be back. She kept a steady pace out the door and to her room, where she fell to the ground crying, righting her self she decided she was going to take a little trip.

''Be back by ten'' the master ordered ''Yes sir'' she answered. She traveled to Magnolia, which was only two towns away she arrived by five and opened the guild doors, Makarov was yelling ( _He looks exactly the same_ ) she pondered. When the door opened a person with a hood walked in, choosing to ignore them Makarov continued, ''we have to find them''.

"Lucy,Erza go to Natsu's and Gray's house, look for anything that might help, determine their where a bouts I'll go back to my house, and Laxus house to try and find..". "Laxus" she yelled interrupting Makarov, and removing her hood "he's still alive" she cried. Everyone who new Laxus mother was shocked, they thought she was dead at least thats what ivan had said."Yes he's still alive, why do you ask" inquired Makarov.

"Ivan told me he was dead" she fell to her knee's crying being held by Makarov, Laxus mother sat in Makarov's arms for awhile longer before continuing. "The day I left was the day Ivan beat me down right in front of Laxus".

"It all started because, I told Ivan I would take Laxus and stay with you for awhile". "All because he had this insane plan to implant a dragons lacrimal into our precious little boy". She was crying tears pouring from her pale face, "what made you come here now and not before?" asked Makarov through his own tears.

"My father has kidnapped dragon slayers and their mates, and one was injured so badly he called on me and my medical knowledge". At first I didn't notice the symbol, and i didn't want him to die he looked so young the others called him Gray" she said.

"Gray, how bad is he hurt"? Makarov asked.

"I fixed him up the best I could with what I had, but without proper medical help I fear he could die soon". Makarov turned to leave but was stopped by a hand "Can you show me a picture of him"? she asked wanting the chance to see her son with out being covered in blood. "Yes I would be happy to, follow me"answered Makarov as he went to his office.

She sat down and he handed he a picture it was a picture of the Raijinshuu. "I know these two" she pointed to a tall well built blonde mage who looked mad to even be in the picture, and to a smaller built men with long green hair. "This is Laxus" began Makarov pointing to the tall well built man with a scar over his right eye, and that is Freed his mate. Upon hearing more crying Makarov looked to her and felt sad all over again. "This is my Laxus?" she asked again, "Yes, whats wrong?" asked Makarov.

"So Ivan successfully implanted him with a dragons lacrima?"

"Yes" replied Makarov again. "Thats why I came here".

"What?"

"I came here because I saw Gray's symbol I looked at the other's as well, and their was a particular young man that had my rare eye color, and the only per on that I know of that did was Laxus".

"But my Laxus didn't have a scar or dragon slayer magic, so I thought I would come here and ask, to be sure but you tell me he is my Laxus and I left him when he was so little".

"I am the worst mother to ever walk this earth", her body was racked with sobs as Makarov cried with her. "They sent others to kidnapp the other dragon slayers, we have to stop them", she pleaded "Once they capture them all they'll split them up and take them to different parts of Magnolia or farther away, and they will threaten their mates to get them to do my fathers bidding".

"We will get them back" turning away Makarov yelled for the remaining dragon slayer and his mate as well as Jet.

"Jet run to sabertooth to tell the twin dragons their being targeted, as soon as he finished Jet was gone".

Gray opened his eye's and saw Natsu and Freed, "Where's Laxus?" he asked. "They came about an hour ago right after that woman left and took him". "But their is something else, that woman she smells like Laxus" announced Natsu.

"What?" asked Freed and Gray in unison.

"I think she is related to him somehow".

"But Natsu his mom is dead" began Freed.

A sharp intake of breathe took their attention off their little debate and to Gray, who was laying on his side panting and shaking, grabbing his shoulder and crying out in pain.

"What happened?" asked Freed.

"The..The. all c. . back once.e. Gray gritted his teeth, and tried to breathe evenly and calm down, he couldn't stop the tears that forced their way from his eye's.

Laxus was taken to the other side of the facility and chained to the ceiling once again. Laxus was beaten with a metal bar for what felt like hours, Laxus head was hanging down his chin to his chest panting, his legs almost ready to give out and succumb to exhaustion.

"What do you want?" yelled Laxus through the pain, his side was on fire, "You"a voice said.

"What?" questioned Laxus.

"I want you to agree to help me destroy the pathetic magic counsel" he laughed.

"Never"replied Laxus. The man snapped his fingers and Laxus was greeted with a magic sword through his stomach, carefully placed as to prolong his life.

"You sure?"

""Positive" grunted Laxus through the pain, the man angered by the fact that Laxus hadn't broken yet, he was punching, kicking, and sending, magic swords through Laxus body. Laxus legs gave out from the force, and the chains were the only thing holding him up.

"Take him back barked the man" He grabbed Laxus chin and whispered, "if you ever want to see your mother again you might want to change your mind".

"My moms dead"screamed Laxus through tears remembering what his father told him. "Laxus your mother is dead, get over it".

"I wouldn't believe that if I were you, you might hurt her feelings" he laughed dark and cold, "take him". The men dragged Laxus back to the cell after knocking him unconscious, chaining him back up and leaving.

"Laxus thank goodness" screamed Freed, "La.. "Freed stopped when he saw all the bruises,cuts, and stab wounds as well as the gash on his head, that was clearly made by knuckles.

 _ **Next:The train**_


	7. Chapter 7

Well sorry everyone for taking so long to update it seems that I'm having to rewrite this chapter seeing that it seems to have disappeared.

Rouge and Sting made their way down the road to what was supposed to be a client that asked for them specifically and no one else, they got closer and closer to this odd looking house when the sudden need to sleep caused Rouge to face plant the ground. Quickly having been caught off guard with rouges fast meeting with the ground, Sting checked Rouge to find a dart sticking from his skin "What the hell"? thought Sting as he began to Scan his surroundings in an attempt to find the one responsible for injuring his Rogue. He never thought that another dart would hit him straight in the forehead.

"Good boss said we didn't have time for a drawn out battle get them and lets head back". Spoke the goon in charge.

Rouge and Sting were placed in the cell where the other's were they woke up and exchanged Stories, of what all happened to lead all six of them to this rather painful point in their lives.

Laxus was taken again after about an hour and Freed panicked the last time they took him away he was brought back unconscious. Laxus was taken to a torcture chamber if it could even be called that Chains hanging from the walls and the ceiling blood stains everywhere and the smell of death a constant reminder of the pain and anguish that this room brought on anyone chained in it. He was beaten bloody and broken , Laxus slipped into the land of dreams sometime during his Grandfather's torture Laxus mother was calmly seated in her seat as the train ate up the miles taking her back to her new found son, she couldn't believe that her son was so close and she never knew, but here she was about to lose the one thing that ever mattered to her besides makarov and her own mother all over again.

When the train stopped she carefully made her way to her fathers guild. As she entered through the doors she heard grunting and her father screaming, " YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD ". Bowing her head she cried to herself " this time it wasn't her being beaten it was her precious baby boy she looked into the roomie horror to see her father standing over Laxus, a sword gripped in his fingers positioned over her baby, she looked away every time her father pushed it into Laxus skin. Laxus watched as the blood poured from his new injuries he looked around in pain trying to find away to escape the insane man, he ended up meeting eyes with the blonde lady that helped Gray earlier staring Laxus zoned out and his Grandfather jerked him up by the ropes around his wrists. Laxus groaned as the ropes dug into his skin leaving vicious red marks in their wake.

"Take him to the other room" mumbled his Grandpa, the goons answering "Yes sir".

The strongest pulled Laxus up and dragged him out of the room. Laxus felt himself be pulled up and couldn't get his feet beneath him so he just allowed himself to be dragged away. Finally realizing that he wasn't being taken back to the room with the others, Looking inside himself he knew he didn't have much magic but he used it anyway He grabbed his capturer and sent all the magic he could muster. The man smirked grabbing Laxus arm and sending him flying into the nearest wall when the everything settled Laxus could be seen trying to stand and miserably failing.

"Well that wasn't how I thought that would go" he smirked as he collapsed completely onto the floor, a new bruise to add to his ever growing collection. He saw the unknown woman peeking around the wall, and thought he saw actual tears, "Is she crying"? he thought as the men pulled him back up and pulled him down the hall to yet another room and chained him up once again. He stood on his tip toes trying to take the weight off his poor wrists that felt they'd snap any minute he was so tired he couldn't do it anymore and his feet gave out and gravity wasn't working in his favor as more weight was being held up by his wrists the pain was horrible he couldn't imagine being kept like this for any longer he lifted his head when the girl from earlier fell to the ground and cried out to Laxus saying sorry over and over again.

She abruptly stopped and stared at Laxus before jumping to Unchain Laxus and pulls him down the hall to another room, she quietly opened the door and followed Laxus in. Laxus Freed screamed as he saw the three stab wounds marring Laxus skin. Quickly Laxus walked to freed and unchained him catching him in a hug as he became free. Taking the keys from Laxus his mother unlocked the chains around Natsu, then Gray after she went to Sting unchaining him and handing him the keys for Rouge, and motioned for them to follow her.

She lead them down the hall and out through a secret passage that her father didn't even know was there, at least thats what she thought until her fathers three idiots began chasing them Were almost there come on shouted Freed as he began to try and push Laxus to go faster, as Natsu ran ahead carrying Gray in his arms, a little ways ahead was Sting hauling a injuries and very much unconscious rouge he and gray were in the worst shape out of them all, but Laxus was not far from them.

Realizing that he wasn't getting out of this Laxus Yelled to Natsu who briefly shared a small conversation with Laxus. Nodding Laxus pulled Freed to him sharing one last kiss before pushing him to Natsu Who had moments earlier handed Gray to their rescuer, he grabbed the collar of Freeds Shirt as Freed tried to run back to Laxus they all shared looks of fear and sadness as Laxus stopped and began to fight their capturers. He sent magic sparks everywhere giving them the time they needed to escape their capturers, as they got farther in the distance Freed could hardly see Laxus being taken down by three or four men.

"Natsu why didn't you let me go back for him"? he cried "We can't leave him behind like that" Freed couldn't take it he fought against Natsu's grip he really did but he was to weak and tired he had no choice but to allow himself to be dragged away further and further from the man he loved most in this world.

Laxus felt like his body was being torn apart. This monster standing over him having accidentally broken the chains that helped the blonde up. His grandpa wore dark spiked gloves with which he grabbed Laxus by the throat with, blood poured around the mini picture wounded all over his neck.

"Laxus, your going to help me destroy the magic council, heck you beat jura one of the ten wizzard saints" " You know you want to help me your own grandfather"

"No" Laxus screamed through clenched teeth "aaggggg" Laxus was punched in the face through anger.

"we'll take him to his cell"

"No he'll have time to calm down, if we keep torturing him he'll break I'm sure of it". Laxus having heard their plan felt the need to suddenly puke up everything he had eaten which was actually nothin he hadn't eaten in days and it was beginning to take a rather negative toll on his body, he knew he couldn't take much ,ore of this but he also knew that he would doe before helping these bastards even if one was supposedly related.

"Sir we've ben torturing him for a little over 24 hours are you positive he'll break".

"They always do don't they" Laxus grandpa snapped as he placed a sword at Laxus throat before pushing it in ever s slightly so as to not kill Laxus but to make him more willing to help bring the magic council down.

I am sorry if you don't like it and I'm gonna try and do better with the next chapter Not sure what it will be yet but I'll try.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome :)


End file.
